In some vehicular situations, providing power to or receiving power from an energy storage device can be dangerous. For example, during an accident (i.e., during and after vehicle impact), an energy storage device may not be needed and may present a risk of electrical shock or damage (e.g., fire, explosion, etc.). However, disconnecting an energy storage device from a power source must be selectively performed to ensure that a disconnection is truly warranted (e.g., given the severity of the accident).